Lust for the Priestess
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: He hated it. To feel those disgusting human desires for that priestess, and he knew it was not going to stop until he had her. Maybe after that he could kill her and get rid of those stupid human feelings. NarKik.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this in spanish and now i'm translating. Hope you like it. I don't see a lot of people who likes this couple but, i like it, i find it quite interesting. **

**So, this is basically about Naraku, who finds himself wanting Kikyou's heart. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kikyou.<em>

How was it possible, he, a demon, the most powerful of all, had a weakness. _**A human weakness.**_  
>To him it was disgusting, repulsive, he would never allow himself to be like one of those humans. But still...<br>There he was, thinkin' about having the priestess all to himself, impure thoughts were running through his mind and he hated it. It felt so **human**.

He could feel her presence near him, he had barely felt her presence and he was already being attracted to where she was, attracted by her. He wanted to kill her, he **needed** to kill her so he could leave behind his humanity.

-Inuyasha.- he said realizing that the hanyou was also there, with _her._

His blood boiling, the thought of it made him sick, Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Why was Inuyasha allowed to touch her and he couldn't? Maybe he should end her life there, in front of **_him_**, so he would realize that he would never be able to have Kikyou.

He was near them now. Staring from the shadows, there she was, being hugged by him. He could just stare.

-Kikyo,i will protect you, you don't have to fight against Naraku by yourself. Please, let me help you. Let me be with you.-

Naraku smirked. He knew she would never agree to travel with Inuyasha and his friends.

-Naraku… Show yourself!- he heard her.

Inuyasha looked confused. The hanyou didn't even notice that Naraku was there.

He appeared thruough the trees, smirking. He could see Inuyasha's reaction, protecting the priestess, keeping her behind him all the time, as if she was his. But she wasn't, Kikyou would never be Inuyasha's.

-Back off, Inuyasha- She was worried, worried about that hanyou. That was aking him angry.

Naraku laughed, because it didn't matter how much she cares for him, she was **not **going to stay with Inuyasha.

The hanyou was now upset over Naraku's attitude.

-Stop mocking you bastard!- he screamed while attacking him.

Naraku avoided him easily, appearing behind the priestess, taking her by the waist and rising to the nightsky with her.

-Let me go!- she claimed angry, staring at him. He got her closer to him, he could feel her breath touching his soft pale skin, and he liked it.

-Let her go you idiot! Keep your dirty hands away from Kikyou!- Inuyasha screamed, the fury and jealously in his eyes, he wanted to destroy Naraku more than ever.

Naraku just smiled looking at the beautiful priestess, not even looking at the hanyou, who was desperately trying to break the barrier that Naraku created around him and Kikyou.

-Miss Kikyou! Inuyasha!-

It was Miroku's voice. Inuyasha could see Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Sango behind him.

Naraku loooked over to Kagome.

He didn't understand how that little brat could be Kikyou's incarnation. The priestess was a beautiful, strong, smart and quiet woman, but that girl, Kagome, she was so... Scandalous compared to Kikyou.

-Well, i think i'll leave, and i'm taking something that belongs to me. Goodbye Inuyasha- he said teasing Inuyasha.

And in just a few seconds, he dissapeared into a cloud of miasma, taking Kikyou with him, and leaving an hysterical Inuyasha

He was determined to make her his, and maybe then, that disgusting obsession he felt would dissapear and he could kill her to get rid of those human feelings._ Yeah, maybe that was the only solution.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. If you're reading, please let a review to tell me what can i improve, i know it must have some grammatical problems, but since english is not my language, well, i don't know, just give me some tips, please? :)  
>Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.<strong>

* * *

><p>-What are you up to, Naraku?-<p>

He heard her soft voice, fearless, with any concern about being kidnapped. Just curiosity.

She was so confident, knowing that he wouldn't even dare to touch her, to harm her. After all, Naraku didn't want to confess, but he still had feelings for her.

The priestess got up from where Naraku had left her and approached to one of the windows, she noted there were no soul collectors.

Then she realized. He made a barrier around the place, so nobody could cross.

-If you're trying to get rid of me, i suggest you to do it now, you won't have another chance like this.-

Naraku smirked. She was testing him,_ she was challenging him_. Challenging the feelings that still remained in him.

-That's not what i want to do, Kikyou- he said getting closer to her.

-You did it already once, i don't get why you **can't** do it again.-

Then, those words made him go fifty years back, when he took Inuyasha's form and killed Kikyo. Yes, he did harmed her to death, but his true intention was never to end killing her. He tought she would use the Shikon jewel to heal herself, then, he could get the jewel and Kikyo indeed. But things didn't went as planned.

She didn't use the jewel to heal herself, instead, she decided to die and asked for the jewel to be burned with her body. That way, the jewel disappeared for fifty years.

-After all this time… _Those feelings are still..._- Naraku whispered to himself.

Kikyou was staring at him coldly, that was everything he could ever get from her, cold stares.

He looked at her. Suddenly, he took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, leaving her in shock. She tried to push him away, but he was physically so much stronger than her. Next, she felt his soft lips on hers, moving slowly, delicately.

He pressed her body between the wall and his body, then kissed her even deeper, his heart beating wildly, so was hers.

She was in shock, she couldn't move, she didn't even had her arrows. She was scared, scared of what could happen, but she wouldn't let him see her like that, she wouldn't give him that. Still she couldn't move, she wanted to but her body was betraying her, at first she could resist and try to push him, but now...

Naraku lowered his lips to her pale neck, kissing her softly, which gave her goosebumps, it felt good, pleasurable, she couldn't deny. But it was Naraku, the demon who destroyed her life.

Then, he broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and realized what has happened.

-How low of you, Naraku. You claim to be the most powerful of demons, but still you can't control your _desires?_- she said looking at him, her composure returned to her.

Kikyou was a clever woman, she knew how to make it stop. She couldn't let Naraku take her, and she couldn't let herself lose her mind again.

-After having you Kikyou, this curse that makes me want you so badly will disappear.-

-Are you sure?- she said.

-Let's figure it out-

He took her again, this time she was trying harder to get away from him, she couldn't let that happen. He kissed her again, passionately.

At first she remained stiff, surprised by his actions, but then, slowly she started to respond to his kisses.

Nobody, ever, had kissed her that way, that passionate. Not even Inuyasha.

Both of his hands lowered to her hip. She put her arms around his neck, he couldn't believe what she was doing but her mind went blank.

Kikyou couldn't let that bastard go. Naraku and Kikyou were now lying on the futon, he was on top of her, caressing her delicately. It was confusing to her, he seemed concerned about her, as if he didn't want to hurt her while "satisfying" his desire.

_"No, this can't be happening._

_Wake up. He doesn't love you, he's not Inuyasha, he only wants you for tonight, then he will probably kill you."_ She thought to herself.

-Naraku... The fact that you possess my body, it doesn't mean you'll possess my heart.-

He stopped, staring at her, his passionate self was gone. Something in him changed.

Before he could say anything, a sacred arrow broke one of the windows, destroying Naraku's barrier. He turned around to see, and it was one of Kagome's arrows. They found the place, which was very hard to find unlike his huge castle.

They heard Inuyasha's loud voice.

Naraku got up, leaving the priestess. Her mind still confused, but tried to accommodate her almost undone clothes, she was totally flushed, she couln't believe what happened. She couldn't believe how she didn't stop Naraku.

Iuyasha appeared then, breaking one of the walls of the place, behind him Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome were looking at the scene in front of them. The hanyou looked over to Kikyou, her messed hair, her swollen lips, messed clothes, sitting in the futon. That drove him crazy.

-What have you done you bastard?- he said running to her to hold her in his arms.

If that son of a bich dared to touch her, **to make her his**, he didn't know what he would be capable of, he would kill Naraku with his own hands.

-Are you ok Kikyou?-

She nodded while Inuyasha handed her his hitoe to cover her.

Naraku felt something in him. _Jealousy._ He didn't know what he hated the most, the fact that he was jealous, or that the stupid dog was holding the priestess like that.

-This is not over. You and i still have things to resolve, Kikyou.- he said looking at her in the eyes.

By saying that, he ran away in a swirl of miasma. Those words Kikyou said to him, those words confused him.

**_"The fact that you possess my body, it doesn't mean you'll possess my heart."_**

That bothered him. Stupid woman. But... Something inside him was burning, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He wasn't used to feel that way. He wasn't used to **feel**.

_"But... Is she right?... What the hell am i saying, i can't be like that over some stupid woman, even worst, a priestess. That's not possible, is it? Damn you Onigumo, is your scent **that** strong in me?  
><em>

**_NO_**._ I can't. I can't love her." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter.  
>Thanks to MercyUchiha and xsetmefree for the reviews. If you have any advice for me ill take it, so just leave a review with it please so i can improve. Thanks for reading :)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Kikyou- murmured Inuyasha while taking Kikyou.<p>

He held her in his arms, she was weak he could see.

-Is she ok?- Kagome asked timidly.

To Kagome, it was awkward everytime Kikyou showed up. It was pretty obvious that Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyou, but at the same time with her, so everytime the priestess showed up, she would just leave, because she couldn't take it. It was painful, painful because Inuyasha was unable to make a decision, and the worst part... Sometimes she felt like if he would rather be with Kikyou than with her.

-She needs the souls. Her soul collectors are near, she'll be ok.- said Miroku.

-That bastard, what was he thinking?- the hanyou cried.

Many thoughts cross through his head. When Kikyou said she would kill Naraku, because it'd be easier to her since Naraku still had feelings for her. He remembered the anger he felt, the rage within his body just by thinking that Naraku wanted Kikyou.

And now, he found her like that, her almost undone clothes, he could even note her swollen lips, as if...

-That son of a bitch!- he shouted.

-I... Inuyasha- it was the priestess weak voice.

-Kikyou-sama, are you ok?- Miroku asked.

She nodded while recovering herself by absorbing the souls and stood up . Inuyasha looked at her as if she would break at anytime.

-What... What did Naraku do to you?-

She looked down. She didn't know what to say, it was bashful. She avoided Inuyasha's gaze.

-He dared to do anything to you Kikyou?-

-He only proved that he's still unable to hurt me- she said still looking down.

He clenched his fists tight. Naraku didn't do **anything** to her, but he dared to touch her, to put his disgusting lips on hers, there was no need for her to say it, he could see that.

-I have to leave.-

She started to walk, but someone grabbed her by the arm softly. **Inuyasha.**

-Wait! Kikyou... You can't be all by yourself now that we know what Naraku wants. He wants you! I can't let him do whatever he wants to you! I want to protect you-

He always cared for her, protected her. Always, fifty years ago and now. Inuyasha, her beloved Inuyasha. She didn't understand why did things happen like that. But it was done, and there was nothing to do about it, she was dead, she was a living corpse and it didn't matter if she yearned for Inuyasha with all her heart, nothing would ever be like it used to be. So, she shouldn't be fantasizing about a perfect life, she should let the hanyou find his happiness. His happiness next to Kagome.

She hated it.

_"But that's the only way Inuyasha will be entirely happy. Not with a living corpse."_

-Inuyasha. I can take care of myself. Naraku got me unprepared, but it won't happen again. You better take care of Kagome, she needs you-

That hurted her, her own words were like knives on her throat.

And after that, her soul collectors wrapped themselves around her body, and took her far away from the hanyou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.  
>Leave a review if you want to give me some advice. Thanks for reading :)<br>(thanks you xsetmefree, haha i don't know why i left those sentences in spanish hahaha)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was walking among trees. Normally, she <em>never<em> walked alone. She could always feel Naraku's presence near her, following her during hours, not getting closer neither going away. As if he was watching her, protecting her. But now...

_"Now i'm feeling completely alone"_ she thought.

Two months had passed since the "incident". Ever since then, Naraku stopped following her. Apart from her souls collectors, there was nobody else with her.

Naraku had disappeared. She never thought he would kidnap her, at least not for what he wanted to do_._

What could've happened if Inuyasha didn't make it in time? _"Maybe..."_

A lot of crazy thoughts going through her mind, things she had never thought of, not even with Inuyasha. It felt so strange. She never allowed herself to think such things, she was never allowed to feel. Now it was different, she had more freedom than fifty years ago.

She sighed.

-Enough. I must find out where is Naraku hiding.-

But, how would she find him? She couldn't even feel his presence.

-Naraku! Show yourself!- she shouted.

Nothing happened. She wasn't expecting anything. She just said that.

A couple minutes passed, and all she could hear was the sound of trees moving with the wind.

She started walking again.

Suddenly, something changed. Wind was stronger, and a strong presence could be perceived.

**He** was there.

-Naraku.-

She heard his sneer. His silhouette appearing through the trees.

-Kikyou. Long time no see.-

-I see i only needed to call you so you would come.-

He frowned. The way she said it. He wouldn't be controled by anyone.

-What do you want?- he asked curious.

She approached him, the distance was shortening. Naraku kept his empty expression, but the truth was he couldn't help himself, it was exciting to him to be close to her.

Kikyou remained near him.

His heart, his fucking heart was beating out of control. He was trying with all his being to control himself so she wouldn't note it.

-I want to kill you.- she said smirking.

-Go ahead, do it... You will not have a better chance- he whispered in her ear. She could feel goosebumps in her skin.

She wanted to kill him. But she didn't do it. It was as if she was waiting for something else to happen.

-You know why you're not killing me yet?-

He got closer to her, bringing his face so close to hers. She felt his warm breath in her skin.

-You can't do it because you've been thinking. Thinking about us. You've been having "interesting" thoughts about us. And you like it-

She took a step back. He was such an insolent, how could he... But he was right. Those thoughts have been torturing her.

-Why?-

-Because you don't like being alone. Because you know Iuyasha already has that girl. Because you did feel something back to when i kissed you.-

-Do you really think i can love you?-

-Who's talkin' about love?- he smirked.

She refused to believe that. _"But... A part of me wants this. What's wrong with me?"  
><em>

Naraku approached her, putting his arms around her waist and pushing her closer to him. The priestess felt his strong warm body, hard as rock, holding her tight. She flushed.

Next thing she felt, was his lips upon hers, his soft, delicious lips. At first she stood stiff. But then, the warm sensation was going down her body, making her want him. She kissed him back slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He was agitated, kissing her passionately, he could feel the lack of air.

-Kikyou..- he said breaking the kiss.

She pulled away, as if she had awakened.

-This can't be... It can't be-

Kikyou was confused, her body didn't react as she was expecting.

A part of her just wanted to keep touching the beautiful hanyou, but she knew it was wrong. It was sick.

-Stop fighting yourself. Why don't you?- Naraku smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for reading :)  
>i'm glad to know there's people following the fanfic and that they want to keep reading, thank you! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>It was second time this was happening. Second time he dared to kiss her. And she, she didn't know what the hell was happening, but she still let it happen.<p>

It was insane. she never thought he would do smething like that, above all, Naraku always denied his human side, he despised it, but he could never get rid of it. Still he never let his heart control him.**  
><strong>

Naraku. He was acting different. As if he was being carried away by his feelings. He was clever, he must've been aware of his actions but... It was strange.

_"Like if he's vulnerable. Vulnerable to the heart he wants it or not, it's still inside of him. Vulnerable... to me"  
><em>

**-**Naraku. What's happening to you?-

There was a moment of silence. He took a couple steps back.

-Your heart... Your heart it's forcing you into this, isn't?-

Kikyou smirked when she said that. By judging his expression, she was not wrong. His impulses were growing stronger within him. He hid for so many time, not following her as usual, avoiding her.

_"I kept my distance. Still she just called me, pronounced my name and here i am. Damn it."_

He thought to himself, it was useless to deny it, Kikyou has realized already.

-Don't be so confident, Kikyou. You know as well as i do i can kill you anytime i want.-

The priestess chuckled, which made him get a dark expression.

-What's so funny?-

-You're not even conviced about what you just said. You said it, anytime **you** want, bt you don't want to-

Surprising Kikyou, Naraku approached her and took her by the neck.

He pressed her neck with a little strenght, making it for her hard to breathe, her vision was blurred.

-Do you still think i can't do it?- he said in her ear.

-Then... D-Do it- she could barely say.

Kikyou felt the pressure growing on her neck, it started to be hard to stay conscious and she couldn't move.

_"Even though he's pressing harder, i see he's not sure about it yet."_

Some seconds had passed, yet the pressure on her neck did not decrease, the woman felt weak, everything was turning black.

After all, it seemed like he was killing her.

She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Thanks to all of you for add me to your alert list and stuff, it means a lot to me.  
>Sorry if you guys can note any mistake here, is jus that HONESTLY, sometimes i'm too lazy to read it again to check everything's ok. I promise i'll try to improve that hahaha.<br>So there's a little surprise in this chapter hahaha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting her vision to the light, she could hear the sound of the rain outside. It was some strange place, a room.<br>Suddenly she realized she was lying in a futon, covered with soft white sheets.

She turned a little and she saw him.

**-**_Naraku.-_

He was sitting in a corner of the room, a lightning had lit up the place, his gaze lost maybe in his own thoughts.

**-**What have you done to me?- she whispered, inspecting carefully her body, cuz' the last thing she could remember was the feeling of his strong grip around her neck.

Kikyou was staring at him, aware of every single move he could do.

_"Again, i'm under his control."_

Naraku stood from the floor and got closer to the priestess, not taking his gaze off of her for a minute.

He knelt in front of her and faced her.

-You didn't dare- she mused.

His expression changed, it pissed him off, not to be able to destroy a woman, a stupid simple woman.

_"No, Kikyou is not just a stupid simple woman..."_ he thought.

-Are you gonna do the same as the last time?-

-I couldn't do it- he said.

At first, she didn't get it. But then she realized, he was talking about her. He **wasn't able to kill her.**

Suddelny, something got her out of his thoughts. She heard a slam. When she looked down, she saw Naraku's fist on the ground, sunk into the wooden floor.

-Damn you. I can't.-

His now hardened features were illuminated by a lightning.

Kikyou kept herself silent, she didn't know what to say or what to do, she was helpless against him, and the worst... She didn't know what the hell was he thinking.

-Let me go, now...- she said looking at him fiercely.

He took her by the chin, putting her face to face with him, rage in his crimson eyes.

-What have you done to me, Kikyou?-

And after saying that, he locked lips with her, at first slowly and calm, but then hungry and passionate.

That was wrong, she knew it, but she couldn't resist again, not again. Kikyou wrapped her arms around him, lowering her hands down his back. He pulled her closer, running his hands over her body, as if he wanted her badly, as if he **needed her.**

He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting the soft skin, leaving little marks on her. She couldn't help it but moan a little, her fingers tangled in his jet black hair.

He started getting rid of her clothes, leaving her soft and firm breasts exposed to his lustful gaze.

She tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her by the wrists. He wouldn't let her cover those perfect breasts, he loved them.

Then, he started playing with her nipples, sucking and biting.

-Ahh...- she moeaned, feeling his warm tongue licking her chest.

Naraku smirked. He took a couple steps back and began to undress in front of her, her cheeks were blushing as her eyes ran over his perfect body while he approached her. Once he was by her side again, he stretched her hitoe, leaving her completely naked.

_"She's perfect"_ he thought to himself.

The hanyou was now on top of her, Kikyou felt her heart beating wildly within her chest. He lowered his face to hers, planting a soft kiss on her lips, sticking his tongue in her mouth.

One of his hands went down her tighs, caressing her slowly. Then, he reached to her intimate part, touching her and making her squirm under him.

He could feel her wetness. He introduced his fingers into her, she was tight and warm. That was making him insane, he just wanted to enter her.

He started pulling in and out of her, his fingers were wet.

-N-Naraku... Aahh...-

Naraku pulled his fingers out of her, and settled between her legs.

He started to rub himself against her. The priestess was biting her lips, trying not to moan out loud, she wanted him inside her, she needed him. He smirked when he saw her face, full of desire.

-I won't make you wait anymore-

And by saying that, he placed his large and hardened member at her entrance. She could feel it, Naraku pushed his cock inside her, it was so tight.

-Aa-aaah!- a little yelp got out of her lips, it was her first time.

She felt how he was entering her, pulling in and out of her and all she could feel was a sharp pain, causing tears down her cheeks. He kissed her again, trying to calm her pain and going deeper into her. Once he was completely inside her, he started thrusting her, in and out.

-Yeah...- he whispered, feeling so compressed inside her.

The thrusts and moans were getting louder and louder.

Bit by bit, she surrendered to the pleasure he was giving her, she never felt that way before in he entire life. Naraku moved faster into her, she screamed and arched her back in pleasure.

-Don't stop! Aaah!-

When she asked him not to stop, he turned on even more. He took her by the hips and put her on top of him, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He began to move under her, she was shaking. Naraku licked one of her breasts, she moaned pleased by his tongue, moving her hips, that swing was going to make her crazy.

It was everytime harder and faster, she was tightening around him more and more, they were about to come.

-Aaah, Kikyou!-

Their sweaty bodies moving along together, their choppy breaths colliding against each other. He was possesing her, like he always wanted.

She was ecstatic, something inside her about to explode, she wouldn't take it much longer.

-Naraku!- she screamed in pleasure when she felt an explosion all over her body when he pulled out and then thrusted her again completely.

After that, he felt the same, breathing heavily and releasing his scent within her.

She fell exhausted on his chest, closing her eyes as he caressed her hair softly.

-Now you're mine...- he said kissing her forehead, covering their bodies with the sheets, falling asleep with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was it. I think i'm not too good at sex scenes haha, seriously.<br>Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ForksLover: Thank you, i'm glad you like it :)  
>MercyUchiha: haha i laughed so much when i saw the "inuyasha ears" and AWESOME SAUCE hahahaha!<br>xsetmefree: you think so? thank you :) **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was lying on the futon, watching her as she covered her pale skin with her clothes, her jet black hair falling down her back. It was beautiful. Perfect.<p>

On the other hand, her mind was a chaos, her feelings were a mess. She still couldn't belive what she did. She closed her eyes, and a pair of golden eyes came to her.

The beautiful priestess clenched her fists. This time it was real, there was no trick, she betrayed him.

-Inu...yasha- she said, while a single tear rolled down her cheek. She never thought she would be with someone else. She never thought she would be with _him._

Naraku just kept quite. He didn't like what he heard, at all. That name, that goddamn name, if only she had said _his_ name, not "Inuyasha".

**-**Damn you Kikyou!-

She turned around to face him, his face only showed anger, it was frightening.

More silent tears rolled down then, not even in her most twisted dreams she imagined something like this, to be with him. When she called Inuyasha's name, it was because he flashed through her mind. She didn't know if she was crying because she betrayed her first love, who had always protected her and care for her, or because she did such things with Naraku, because she allowed herself to feel something for **him.**

She couldn't stop crying, it was so unreal. She never cried, not even when she thought Inuyasha tricked her. But now, apparently every single tear suppressed for years, were escaping.

Then, she found herself crying over Naraku. That bastard, to him, she was nothing else but an object, something to satisfy his lust.

She had to go, run away from that place. She started walking, being followed by his angry gaze.

-You're leaving... Do you regret?- he asked.

She turned around, looking down.

-I don't know what you're expecting... But you will **never** touch me again, Naraku- she could barely say.

-I didn't hear you complain... I think you enjoyed it, as much as i did.-

A smirk came to his face when he remembered everything they did just hours ago.

She felt so used, she hated that disgusting smirk he had, he was treating her like... Like a slut.

-You have no idea of how i hated it! It wasn't supposed to be you! It was supposed to be Inuyasha!-

Lies. But somehow, it was necessary.

His facial expression changed, apparently, her words meant something to him.

The sentence being repeated, over and over in his mind, in that moment more than ever, he wanted Inuyasha's blood all over his hands, he wanted him dead.

He walked to her, and stroke her neck with one of his hands.

-**Don't you dare touch me**!- she said the moment she felt his hand on her neck.

-Kikyou... I wonder if... The same contempt you feel for me right now... Would Inuyasha feel the same for you when he finds out what **we** did?-

Then, he released her, turning around, he didn't want to face her.

Kikyou felt a twinge in her chest. He only wanted her to hurt Inuyasha. Of course, why was she so surprised? Why did it hurt so badly?

_"Inuyasha... You will hate me... I will never be able to look at you again" _only that crossed her mind in that moment. _  
><em>

-You can do whatever you want. Leave.-

When she heard him, she left. She left the place, she couldn't stand it anymore. He was so despicable, but still...

_"No, i can't allow myself to feel something for him."_

Despite the way she felt, despite she wanted to go back to Naraku, because it felt so good, she couldn't. She shouldn't.

She loved Inuyasha, but she still gave herself to Naraku.

Something inside her was waking up, like fifty years ago. And this time, it was thanks to that demon.

So ironic.

She was lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. God i think i'm failing all my asignatures.. high school sucks! oh well... thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>-Well well..."The" Naraku, abandoned by a woman, a priestess. Who would've thought of it?- said Kagura while laughing at him.<p>

She knew she was playing with fire teasing him like that, he could easily kill her, but she couldn't help herself. There were not too many oportunities to laugh at Naraku, since he was never mocked.

Naraku turned his gaze to the red eyed woman, same eyes as his'. He extended his right hand in front of her, and something appeared in it. Her heart. He began to squeeze her heart slowly and painfully for her.

-Bas...tard- She could barely say while putting her arms on her chest, the pain was suffocating her, it was too much.

-Kagura... I could be like this the entire day. But i have a mission for you, so consider yourself lucky.-

Kagura took a deep breath when she felt her chest released, she was relieved.

-I want you to go and check on Kikyou. Follow her. If you're caught by her, tell her i'm coming after what's mine.-

And then, Kagura disappeared in the blue sky.

* * *

><p>There she was, at her sister's village. She needed to talk to her sister, to Kaede, she was not going to tell her what happened, but sure she would feel better near her sister, she would feel relieved.<p>

Apparently, the cabin where Kaede lived was empty.

Moments later, Kaede appeared, carrying a big amount of wood.

-Kikyou!- she said surprised, dropping the wood to the ground.

Ever since Kikyou came back to life, she only saw her a couple times, so this was strange to her, but she was happy to see her older sister again.

-Why are you here?-

-I... I just needed to see you- she said looking down, avoiding her gaze.

That behavior was so weird on her, she always seemed strong, confident, but... _"Now she looks... Fragile?"_

-You're different, sister- Kikyou smiled a little. After all, after all those years, Kaede could almost read her mind just by seeing her.

-I just wanted to see you Kaede.-

The older looking woman smiled when she heard that.

-You can stay here if you wish sister-

Kikyou nodded. There, she'd be able to focus, to think about _it_. She wanted a peacefull place, and that seemed to be the place.

-Hey! Kaede, we're back!-

That voice. She saw her younger sister get up to receive that Kagome girl.

When the girl saw Kikyou, her face changed. She looked confused.

-Ki...Kikyou-

And then, Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome, his eyes straight to the priestess who was sitting there.

Only silence. Inuyasha wouldn't take his eyes off of her, while she only wanted to avoid the eye contact with him. In any other ocassion, she would just be normal, she wouldn't be disturbed, but... She felt so guilty after what she did, she couldn't take it, her heart was oppressed within her.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, i'll go take care of the orphans now, go inside and eat something. I'll be right back- and saying that, Kaede began to walk, being followed by Kikyou, who only wanted to get out of there. Apparently, her sister felt her need to get out.

_"Thank you, Kaede."_

She spent the afternoon with those orphans, as she used to do back when she was alive. In the entire day, she felt a presence spying on her. It wasn't Naraku, but... It was similar.

She walked into the forest, following the strong presence.

-You... What do you want?-

Kagura appeared then, with several saimyosho around her.

The red eyed woman smirked a little.

-So... Did Naraku sent you to spy on me? Ha...-

Kagura opened her fan, ready to attack just to have a little fun, but before she could do any move, she felt an arrow almost touching her face while passing by to hit a tree behind her.

-Next time it will be your head, so don't try anything stupid.-

The red eyed frowned, and took her little feather in one hand, transforming it. She jumped on it.

-He's coming for you, now-

After that, she left.

_"He's coming now? He's still after me?"_

For a moment, the idea was not completely despicable to her, in fact, she liked it. But she shaked her head, trying to make those thoughts go away.

_"I can't be that weak. I have to face him!"_

Something inside her told her it would be useless, that she would just surrender again.

Kikyou turned around in direction of the village. She prefered to be with Inuyasha, maybe near him those thoughts would leave, maybe with those golden eyes glued to her all the time she would stop thinking about Naraku.

But then... She heard a little chuckle, his voice... That chuckle he always used to make fun of the pain he was causin'.

-So, you're afraid of what you're capable of when you're with me?-

She stood quite.

-I thought i would **never** be able to touch you again_.-_

She sighed. She had to remain calmed. But a pair of strong arms tangled around her waist, his hot breath now in her neck.

-At this point Kikyou, you should now... You're _mine_- he said before kissing her soft neck.

-No...- she had to stop him, but her body refused.

The dark haired hanyou turned her around to face him, kissing her and caressing her.

Again, she yielded to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! i've been thinking, i don't know if i should put a happy ending or a sad one, i'm confused... somebody told me in a review i should make both. What do you think? :o  
>HEY! by the way, thank you thank you thank you, i'm flattered, i didn't think this story would have so many subscribers... Thank you a lot! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hours ago, Kikyo said she would go to "take a litlle air for a moment". Well, two hours passed and she didn't come back. Obviously <em>he<em> would go to look for her, despite Kagome's fulminant stare.

-Where are you Kikyou?-

He was so worried about her, what if something happened to her? No, no way.

Despite Kagome's sad look, he had to go, his heart wouldn't allow him not to go and look for her and be sure she was safe.

After searching for several minutes, he felt her scent... And somebody else's scent. **Naraku**.

His heart racing in his chest, too many thoughts passed by, he could only picture her being injured by him. He ran through the thick forest, if something happened to her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

-You... You are only mine- he could hear.

Then, he could visualize a very horrific scene to him. He didn't make a move. After saying that, Naraku hugged the woman, kissing her softly in the lips.

-What?-

He felt his all world crashing down. That was not happening, no. Kikyou's expression was soft, he wasn't forcing her, she even responded him. For a moment, his heart stopped beating. He loved her more than anything, and she loved him, so why was she doing that? Why? It had to be one of Naraku's tricks.

**-Naraku!**- he shouted, emerging from the shadows, his sword in one hand and determined to attack.

The dark haired hanyou pushed Kikyou aside.

-What the hell is this you bastard?-

Kikyo covered her mouth with one of her hands, shocked. Inuyasha saw her.

-Inuyasha... I guess now you're aware, she belongs to me.-

Inuyasha felt his blood boiling inside him when he heard that.

-Stop this nonsense you idiot!- then, he attacked. But Naraku avoid it.

Inuyasha was blinded by the anger, it would be impossible to beat Naraku like that.

-Did she tell you already? She gave herself to me.-

Naraku pulled a sword from his clothes, hitting Inuyasha with one blow, piercing his chest with the sword, a red liquid started to flow.

Inuyasha couldn't take it. Kikyou didn't even try to deny it. 

_"So it is true... DAMN YOU NARAKU!"_

-No!- Kikyou screamed when she saw what happened in front of her.

Naraku smirked, ready to attack again with his sword, but Inuyasha stopped him with his Tetsusaiga.

**-**Naraku stop it!-

But he wouldn't hear her, not in that moment.

-I don't need your pity- Inuyasha screamed while avoiding Naraku's sword. -You don't need to... Keep faking it!... You always... mocked me! I can't believe i fell in love with... Such a whore like you!-

He could not keep talking, he felt how Naraku throw him in the air.

**-**You don't talk to her like that.- he said coldly.

Kikyou couldn't move, those words, full of anger, Inuyasha would never say those things to her. She knew she deserved it, but she didn't know it would hurt so badly, those eyes, full of hate. Still, she didn't feel any regret. A pair of tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't know what to do to stop those two, she loved them both, she had to stop it before one of them kill the other.

Kikyou realized then, the dark haired hanyou was much stronger, the only way to end him was purifying him, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to beat him.

Naraku smiled pleased when he saw Inuyasha on the ground.

-Naraku, stop!-

He didn't listen, and he attacked ready to kill. But... He felt her presence. And then he realized, he didn't even touch Inuyasha.

He only saw Kikyou being pierced by his own sword, her clothes all stained in red, her face full of pain.

-**Ki...Kikyou!- **his concerned voice.

For the first time in his life, he felt desesperate, while the beautiful woman fell to the ground.

Her blood all over her clothes, her jet black hair scattered on the ground and a pair of tears on her face.

Both, Inuyasha and Naraku were horrified by the scene in front of them.

Kikyou put herself in the middle to stop the fight, and the result was... She being injured by Naraku by accident.

They were both scared, gasping. Kikyou was... dead?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! I don't know, i made her bleed haha, i'm not sure but i think when she was revived by that witch on the anime, she was injured and she was bleeding... but then, when Naraku killed her, she did not bleed. So idk, i made her bleed so it would be more dramatic hahaha.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

* * *

><p><em>"Cold, everything's so... Cold"<em>

A warm flash suddenly, on her skin, like a touch, confusing noises, somebody was calling her name, but she couldn't recognize **his** voice or what he was saying.

"I can't... Anymore"

SO much brightness, she couldn't see anything. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Her eyelids were heavy, she could barely open her eyes.<p>

Her sight managed to adjust at the brightness of the place, but she did recognize the silhouete in front of her. She was lying on a futon. She tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

-Ahh...- she moaned in pain.

-Stay calm, you're not completely recovered yet-

She looked at him. He was different. He did not look at her in the eyes, he seemed... Concerned?

The he did. He looked at her.

-What's wrong?-

-Naraku you... Whar happened? Why am i still here? Alive.-

She looked at her wound. Her skin had been pierced by that sword, infested with Naraku's miasma, she should be dead by now. But that wound seemed healed, as if someone had took all of the miasma out and then sealed the wound.

_"But... A great power is required for something like that. Kagome is the only one that can do that, but i didn't feel her purifyin me."_

-Tell me, what happened!-

He closed his eyes then, and a let out a sigh.

_When they saw Kikyou there, lying on the ground, paler than usual and not even moving, they stiffened._

_-Ki... Kikyou- was the only thing Inuyasha could say._

_He got closer to her, he wanted to take her in his arms, but it'd be better not to move her._

_Naraku was perplexed, he wouldn't accept that, he woul not lose her again._

_"She can't die!" And then, he thought about it. He could be able to absorb the miasma from her body._

_-Step aside!- he yelled to Inuyasha._

_-Are you insane? Isn't enough for you to wound her like this? I won't let you finish her!-_

_Those words were like hundred of knifes on his chest. _

_-I'm saving her.- he said, looking straight at the hanyou._

_Inuyasha couldn't believe it, Naraku was trying to save her, he was actually concerned about her, He did have feelings. Despite the urge to kill that bastard, he was the only one that could save Kikyou.  
><em>

_-Do it!-_

_"Resist Kikyou"_

_He put his hands above the woman's wound, and started sucking the poison out, he could feel the miasma running through his veins, burning. Having the miasma inside of him, was a torture. He could live **in it**, but not with it inside of him._

_Despite the horrible pain, he didn't stop. Her wound was being healed. Instead, his strenght was getting weaker and weaker, the miasma he put into that sword was to finish Inuyasha once for all, and Kikyou absorbed all of it._

_-Almost...-_

_Naraku's hands were shining, while the wound was closing slowly._

_Once it was completely closed, Naraku fell to the ground almost powerless._

-That's why you're presence is so weak. You... You saved me, you almost died... for.. me-

-Well... Ha... I injured you.- there was suchcontempt in his voice.

It felt good. Because she was not just some price to him after all.

But a short flashback invaded her memory. Inuyasha's words.

-Inuyasha, where is he?-

-He...-

_-You're leaving?- asked Naraku when he saw the hanyou getting up from the place he was sitting._

_-I'll be useless here, right? After all, she made her decision. I would just... Bother her-_

_Naraku was confused._

_-She picked you, didn't she?- _

_The hanyou let an ironic little laugh, full of pain and resentment._

_-I don't think so. I understood perfectly, and.. I lost her. Naraku, you better take care of her. Take it as a threat, if something happens to her i... i swear i...- and his voice broke. _

_Inuyasha didn't turn around and started walking, he knew that if he turned around, he would never be able to leave, to leave **her**. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails hurted his skin, tears falling down his cheeks, he couldn't stop them, even though he wanted to. He knew he would regret his entire life, he knew he would never be the same, but he also knew Kikyou, and she made her choice. She'd be happy after all, despite his pain, he wanted her to be happy._

_He kept walking straight, leaving his heart behind him._

Kikyoy had a sad look, so that's how all happened, that's how Inuyasha and her... Ended. She loved him so much. Despite everything, she realized; a part of her, would **always** remain in love with him, she would always take care of him, even if he didn't know.

"Inuyasha... I will never forget you"

She smiled slightly, while remembering those little moments with Inuyasha.

"Always in my heart"

-Is that true?- he asked curious, interrupting her thoughts.

Kikyou looked at him. She didn't understand.

-what do you mean?-

-You picked.. me?-

She closed her eyes and smiled. Her hand took his soflty.

She nodded.

She felt his warm lips on hers, kissing her slowly.

-Forever-

When he took her hand, he felt peace, something he never felt in his entire life. And he knew, she was the only person who would ever make him feel that way. Because she was his now.

-Forever-

..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so i'm NOT happy at all with this.. But i'm sooooo sorry if you didn't like the end, honestly, i was with my finals, so i wasnt really into this! :( Still, i think it's not like SOO bad...<br>Thanks for reading you guys! **


End file.
